csofandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 18
Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a Terrorist spawn pistol in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview Glock 18 is also available for Counter-Terrorist. This weapon can be fired in either semi-automatic or three-round burst fire modes. Advantages *High magazine size *No recoil *Light *High rate of fire for a pistol *Short reload time *High stun power against zombies Disadvantages *Low damage *Low accuracy *Low rate of fire in three round burst mode *Low knockback against zombies Tactics Original *Due to its low recoil, firing continuously will only affect a small change to its performance. However, when fired more than five bullets in a row, it is no longer accurate. Take cover for fire break. *Use semi-automatic mode in medium to long range battles while for close range, use three-burst fire mode to kill an enemy quickly. *Although it has high magazine size (20), it is recommended for conserving its bullet because it needs minimum two hits to kill a full health enemy. *Its high rate of fire can be used as an advantage to kill an enemy with an instant. *Five shots on gut will kill an enemy. Zombie Mods *Use Glock to run away from the zombies when the primary weapon has run dry, as it has high stun power and high magazine size but do not use to hunt and kill the zombies. *Fire in 3-round burst and run as quick as possible. *This is highly recommended for escaping from zombie chase. *Not recommended in zombie scenario. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by SAS. * : Seen used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. *Gerrard: As his personal sidearm. Terrorists: *Phoenix Connexion *Guerrilla Warfare *David Black Comparison with USP Positive *Lower recoil (0 %) *Higher magazine size (+ 8) *Can use three-round burst *More accurate ( + 5 %) Neutral *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Same weight Negative *Only available for terrorist *More reload time Gallery File:V_glock_cso.png|View model File:W_glock.png|World model File:Glock_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Hud_glock.png|HUD icon Militia g18.jpg|A Midwest Militia with a Glock in his holster Red Glock 18.JPG|In-game screenshot Glockred.jpg|Red Glock model Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan promotional poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *This firearm is typically used with an extended 33-round magazine, but with other available capacities of 10, 17 or 19 rounds. In-game, however, it has 20 rounds. *In real life, the Beretta 93R or Heckler & Koch VP70 would be more suitable alternatives in place of this weapon. *There are rumors said that the weapon is an Glock 17C instead of Glock 18 because the Glock 17C can be fired in three-round burst. *The model lacks the Glock 18's selective fire button, although it did appear in 707 and Gerrard 's selection icon. *Real-life Glock 18 is a machine pistol, which means it can be fire in fully-automatic and semi-automatic only. *The Red Glock is a Glock 17 instead of a Glock 18. Note: the textures. External links *Glock pistol at Wikipedia *Beretta 93R at Wikipedia Category:Pistol Category:Austrian weapons Category:9mm user Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon Category:Standard weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Spawn weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants